This invention relates to auxiliary power generators and, in particular, to an auxiliary power generator having the generator coupled directly to the bottom of an engine wherein the assembly provides a unique space saving configuration that can be placed in a cradle and secured to a frame rail of a semi-truck tractor trailer.
Semi-truck tractor trailers are large over-the-road vehicles used for transporting a wide variety of items. Due to the long distances involved, operators typically sleep in the cab of the truck which eliminates the need for finding a motel, especially when only a short nap is necessary.
Semi-truck tractor trailers having a xe2x80x9cbunkxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9csleeperxe2x80x9d have become so common that most interstate fuel service stations provide parking areas and permit the drivers of such vehicles to sleep in their cab. The time and cost savings are obvious with ancillary benefits including security as the operator does not leave the trailer and its contents unattended.
Accordingly, the passenger area of the modern semi-truck is divided into a cab area and a bunk area. The bunk area is located directly behind the cab area and typically separated by a curtain or other divider. The bunk area includes a mattress and may include convenience items such as a stereo, television, VCR, refrigerator, coffee maker, even a microwave oven. While such items may run on DC, any drain on the truck batteries jeopardizes the engin starting ability. Due to the high compressions found in a diesel engine, such engines necessitate that the batteries are fully charged and possess high cold crank amperage. For these reasons the engine of a truck is left running when any of the above mentioned conveniences are utilized.
In addition to the running of an engine for conveniences, sleeping within the bunk area may demand that the engine is left running for the operator""s comfort. By way of example, an operator may spend one night in Death Valley where the temperature stays above one hundred degrees and the next night be in the Rocky Mountains where the temperature could be below zero. An operator will need an air conditioner on the hot nights and a heater on cool nights, if any sleep is to be expected. Without electricity available to the bunk, the engine is left running wherein the cab air conditioner or. heater regulate the temperature in the bunk area.
Even if the driver is not in the vehicle, the engine may be left running. For example, if the tractor trailer is in an area that is not well lit, the lights on the vehicle may be left on to prevent another driver from accidentally hitting the vehicle. The numerous lights can quickly drain the batteries making it difficult or impossible to start an engine. Further, in cold environments a cold engine is harder to start and even if the batteries are fully charged, starting may be an issue.
Another problem arises in that while the large engines used in tractor trailers are efficient for pulling loads, there is no efficiency when using a large diesel engine to run a heater, air conditioner, battery charger and the like devices. In fact, the amount of energy produced per gallon of fuel while idling makes the operation of the diesel truck engine at idle most inefficient. Most problematic is that hundreds of thousands of semi-truck tractor trailers are idled everyday while the operator eats, sleeps or doing something other than driving. The amount of fuel consumed and pollution released prompted the Government to pass a law that prohibits operators from allowing their engines to idle while sleeping. This law is expected to be violated most frequently as it is human nature to take advantage of conveniences that are available and for an operator to sleep in a vehicle in temperatures 100 degrees or below 0 is not practical. In addition, the operation of a large engine can produce sufficient carbon monoxide to affect or even kill the operator while asleep.
It is generally accepted that an auxiliary generator for the production of AC is an ideal remedy for addressing the no-idling laws. By use of a generator, run by a small diesel engine, the assembly can draw fuel from an existing fuel tank and be sized to operate a peak efficiency. A self contained engine/generator system would be ideal for use with semi-trucks wherein conventional AC operated accessories, including air conditioners, can be used. In addition, the engine/generator can be used to power a battery charger, engine heater, or even be coupled to the truck engine recirculation system to maintain warm coolant in the large engine.
However, a conventional 1800 rpm in-line engine/generator assembly will not fit into the space configurations available with existing trucks. In fact, all known engine/generator combinations will not fit, or require extensive modification of the cab to accommodate the combination.
Further, conventional in-line engine/generator assemblies may weigh upwards of 500 lbs. This added weight may not be acceptable to a number of tractors whose trailer weight is nearing the legal limit. The additional weight over one axle can cause the truck axle weight to exceed legal limits.
The instant Inventor is a well known assembler of engine/generators and has been awarded patents for compact generators including U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,047,942 and 5,765,805 for use in the marine industry by providing a generator that is not only light in weight, but of a unique space saving configuration. However, even with the Inventor""s unique space saving configurations, such devices are not readily adaptable to conventional semi-truck tractor trailers which have more height in a spacial environment than they do width.
Thus what is lacking in the art is a generator for use in conventional semi-truck tractor trailers that takes advantage of the height environment and provides all the benefits of a side by side generator system.
The instant invention is an engine/generator assembly designed specifically for semi-truck tractor trailer applications. The assembly employs a conventional engine having a generator rigidly mounted beneath the engine with a synchronized belt drive therebetween. The assembly is sized for securement to at least one frame rail by use of cradle, or the like structure, that is secured to the frame rail in a similar manner as an auxiliary fuel tank or storage box.
The generator position allows for placement of isolation mounts along the center of the assembly. The placement of the isolation mounts optimize weight distribution as the generator is placed beneath the engine, thus beneath the isolation mounts. Unique to the assembly is that the engine as uninhibited access when the generator is positioned beneath the engine, as compared to being in-line.
Securement of the engine and generator is accomplished by use of either a common base mount or a base mount that is modified to further operate as an oil reservoir. In the first embodiment, the engine is bolted to the top of the base mount and the generator is bolted to the bottom of the base mount. The base mount can then be secured to a cradle that is coupled to the frame rail. Preferably the base mount includes isolation mounts in securement to the cradle, alternatively the engine may include support brackets with isolation mounts for securement to the cradle.
In an alternative embodiment, the engine oil reservoir operates as the base mount, wherein the generator is bolted directly to the oil reservoir and thus to the bottom of the engine. The isolation mounts are secured to the oil reservoir for coupling of the assemble to a frame mounted cradle. The use of a modified oil reservoir allows the designer to take advantage of the available height if placing the engine at a particular height is desirable, or placing the generator at a preferred depth is desirable.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the instant invention to provide an auxiliary engine/generator assembly in an over-under configuration that can be placed in a cradle and secured to a frame rail, taking less space then an auxiliary fuel tank or storage box.
It is yet another objective of the instant invention to provide an engine/generator configuration that allows uninhibited access to the engine and allows for even weight distribution to isolation mounts.
Still another objective of the instant invention is to provide a compact generator set which eliminates the need for a common horizontal bed plate providing a direct and rigid coupling of a generator to an engine wherein the use of a synchronized sprocket eliminates the need for belt adjustment.
Another objective of the instant invention is to disclose the use of an oil reservoir that allows for securement of the generator and isolation mounts directly to the oil reservoir.
Yet still another objection of the instant invention is to disclose an engine/generator assembly that is no wider than the engine unit, is light in weight, and will fit most conventional semi-trucks without modification to the truck.
Other objectives and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein are set forth, by way of illustration and example, certain embodiments of this invention. The drawings constitute a part of this specification and include exemplary embodiments of the present invention and illustrate various objects and features thereof.